Sweet Cream On His Birthday
by strikesolo1
Summary: On Ciel's 19th birthday the urges become to much for Sebastian and Ciel. Sweet cream and sex. Sebastian x Ciel, demon Ciel. Summary sucks but the story is good.


It was the day before Ciel's nineteenth birthday. Though birthdays really didn't matter when you were a demon. Bochan would go through countless birthdays in his eternal life. But Sebastian would always bake him a cake and get him something. Forcing Ciel to remember the life before this one, no matter how bad it was.  
It was early around eight when Ciel emerged from his room. His night shirt hanging loosely off of his skinny frame, the bottom of his pants dragging along the ground. His hair ruffled in the most delicious of ways, sticking up in the back and the front sticking up in odd angles.  
He had stopped wearing his eye patch long ago, there was nothing to hide with Sebastian. None of the servants were around any more, Sebastian had found them other jobs. They couldn't be around Ciel any more. Too much soul filled temptation.  
The night before Ciel had ordered Sebastian to make him waffles. And as the loyal butler Sebastian had obeyed. The strawberry cream waffles were sitting in front of Ciel when he sat down. Ciel eyed the cream covered waffles, a slight blush was beginning to spread across his cheeks.  
"Young master what do you find so amusing?"  
Ciel looked away for a moment.  
"Nothing of your concern."  
He said with a huff, his bangs ruffling. Sebastian looked away and gulped. Such power this boy contained, that regal type emotion that is strictly Ciel.  
The demon heard him chomping greedily down on his breakfast. Then the clatter of utensils on fine china.  
"You will dress me now."  
"Yes Bochan."  
The demon closed his eyes for a moment then turned. But when he opened those lovely red orbs, a magnificent sight greeted him. Ciel in his obliviousness looked away, slightly drumming his fingers against the granite table top. Sebastian reached a long finger out and wiped the cream from the young master's cheek.  
Ciel looked up at his butler for a moment. But soon dismissed the gesture per as usual. It was only after Ciel hopped off of the stool and went into the other room. That Sebastian raised his finger to his lips and licked the sweet cream from his finger. The sweet cream assaulted his taste buds, he could taste Ciel slightly through the cream. That slightly sour taste of the young earl.

The day progressed as normal Ciel doing his work at a furious pace one that Sebastian was sure that could kill him even though he was a demon. But the earl began to complain near and about lunchtime. It was to be expected, the kid had an appetite that Sebastian sometimes believed rivaled his own. He still hungered after human food which was to be expected. Young demons were taught to love souls as food. Sebastian was working on it, he always gave Ciel a soul shake with all of his meals . They would make Ciel into a healthy and properly functioning demon.  
For lunch today Sebastian prepared a smoked salmon sandwich. Some chips, a soul shake and chocolate cream pie for dessert. He rather enjoyed feeding Ciel the pie because he usually made a mess of himself. Meaning that Sebastian would have to clean him up afterwards. Any excuse to touch his master was a good one. And today was no exception, it always amazed the older demon, how Ciel always managed to not notice the cream hanging off of his lips. Ciel wiped a hand over his mouth and was disgusted when he just smeared the cream even farther onto his face. He demanded his demon to clean him, and being ever the loyal butler Sebastian complied. But he was a demon after all.  
Sebastian crossed the room, his shoes glided along the floor like he was walking on water. A gloved hand snapped out grasping Ciel's chin. Sebastian' s watering mouth connected with Ciel's. The young demon rocked back, hitting his head on the back of the chair his eyes drawn 's tongue was working furiously over the plump lips licking the cream from them.  
Then he pulled back, smirked and glided out of the room. Ciel's breaths came out in pants. That was not how Sebastian was suppose to clean him. His hands were shaking dangerously fast., he nearly fell off of the chair. His clothing clinging to his sweaty skin and he realized that his pants no longer fit properly. He grabbed onto the desk, his pale hands turning red with exertion.  
"Come on Ciel think of something else. "  
He thought of Alois and claude, that was not doing it. Grell? Nope still there. This was not happening to him. He collapsed back into the chair. Nothing was going to be able to calm him.

Sebastian had his back pressed against the kitchen door, his chest rising and falling at a rapid pace .Did he really just do that? Kiss his master, shove his wet tongue into that moist cavern that is the Earl Phantomhive? Pure unadulterated lust was pumping through his body. He ran a hand through his sweat matted hair, his fingers hitting every knot imaginable. He looked down, a large bulge was making his black tailored pants fit rather uncomfortably. A curse slipped from his thin lips and quickly looked around. Of course he was alone.  
Ciel groaned, took a sip of tea and proceed to cup the bulge in his pants. He growled and threw the cup of tea across the room and watched it shatter against the wall, the brown liquid soaking into the wall paper. Where did Sebastian get off thinking that he could do this to him. To make Ciel so fucking hard that he was having trouble breathing. There was no use just sitting still wishing that it would go away. He would have to do something about it. With shaky hands he reached down and popped the buttons of his pants open. His hard cock had bypassed his underwear and sprang forward.  
He looked around once again and began to stroke it, his head was thrown back, cracking it against the back of the chair. Thoughts of Sebastian flew through his mind. He remembered the time that he threw a pot of hot tea at him. How the brown liquid soaked into the pristine white shirt. Letting the hardening nipples show. That man was sex on legs and he knew it. The way he walked how his hips swayed to a unknow rhythm. And that voice, that deep melodious voice that with every sarcasm poisoned word made Ciel ready to get down on his knees and beg for it.

It didn't take long at all for the earl to once again crack his head back against the chair and scream slip from his lips. He sprayed his seed across the mahogany desk.

Sebastian tried to concentrate. Just cut the carrots Sebastian you can do that much can't you? Just murder the unsuspecting vegetables. He looked down at the mangled pieces of carrots and sighed. he threw the knife aside. His hand slipped down his chest and ended up grinding his palm into the painfully hard bulge that was poking the table once in awhile. He looked around making sure that nothing was on the stove, there wasn't good. The demon washed his hands and went into his room.

The bedroom was small and plain. He could have cared less if it was decorated he never really spent any time here anyway. The only reason he came in here anymore was to relieve himself of 'problems' and they have been getting more and more frequent. He closed the door and quickly locked it giving him the false security that Ciel couldn't hear him.

He undressed slowly, letting each piece of clothing fall with a slight amount of ceremony. Till only his tie was left. He collapsed onto the pillow filled bed. His sensitive cock rubbing against the pillows and bed sheets. A slight groan escaped the older demon's lips , as he began to rut himself into the bed. His one hand grabbed onto the slotted head board and his other hand was grasping the silk tie. The silk pulled tight around his throat. He had always loved the slight kinkiness of only wearing a tie during sex. Oh the things he could do with that silk tie.

He came with a low growl. His seed sticking to the bed sheets. A always the slight shame of what he had just done radiated through him. Hell he was a demon he could do anything that he wanted. Couldn't he?

Ciel was sitting there his eyes closed, his breath beginning to steady.A question of what the hell did he just do was playing in continuous loop throughout his mind. He had been fantasizing about his butler, his MALE DEMON butler no less. Could demons even feel pleasure? Ciel didn't know. But it was definitely Sebastian's name that Ciel had called when he climaxed. He swiveled his chair around looking out into the gardens. He sighed , he missed those days when he watched with a slight sadistic humor, Sebastian and the servants chase the demon dog pluto across the lawn. At those time he had not developed feeling for Sebastian, causing him to torture his butler in small ways. Even still, he tortured his butler, but not so much. Ciel had always been a sick twisted son of a bitch.

Sebastian was laying there his eyes closed. His sweat spattered body making the cum splattered sheets sticking to him. But he didn't mind though, Even though this meant he had to change the sheets again. Aww hell just leave them, he would probably return to the bed soon enough.

The older demon had found long ago that simply stroking his cock was not enough for him, The bed sheets made a delicious friction that Sebastian sometimes craved in itself, even without the help from Ciel. But alas he couldn't lay there all day, he had to attend to his master, his hot sexy and arousing master. He stood washed off quickly and once again dressed. He pulled on his left glove right when Ciel's office bell rang.

"Oh how awfully inconvenient."

Ciel was secretly praying that Sebastian would serve him somthing with cream again. It had been rather delightful. In many strange and awful twisted ways. It wasn't soon after when Sebastian arrived with the lunch cart. Ciel was still staring out the window.

"Are you alright young master?"

Ciel let out a shaky breath. How could he possibly answer that question? Telling his butler that he wanted those gloved hands all over his body making him scream in absolute ecstasy. Like hell he could tell him that.

"Are you ill?"

Sebastian asked again , the demon smiled slightly. He wished silently that his master would turn around and confess his love for him. But that would only be wishful foolishness. Ciel swirled his chair around his mismatched eyes piercing into Sebastian's.

"What's for lunch Sebastian."

At that moment such an anger flew threw Sebastian the likes of which he had never known before. He picked up the lunch tray and threw it against the eggshell blue wall. The use to be manicured food began to slide down the wall. Ciel looked from the food back to the demon before him.

A black aura was wavering around Sebastian, his anger manifesting into his aura. If Sebastian was not careful he would slip into his true form. And he didn't think that Ciel was ready to see his true form. He took a deep breath and yanked his anger and his arua back within him. He placed his both hands down onto the desk.

Ciel blushed deeply at the thought, if only Sebastian moved his hands forward a little more. To have his cum smeared across those pristine white gloves. God it was turning him on just thinking about it. The young Earl took a deep breath and mustered a smirk.

"What is your problem Sebastian?"

The older demon snarled slightly.

"You Ciel, you are my fucking problem."

Sebastian was over the table in a moment. Standing in front of Ciel who gracefully crossed his legs.

"Calm your self Sebastian, any more tense you might explode."

The older demon growled, yanked Ciel off of the chair and threw him across the room. His back hit the wall, it physically didn't hurt him in the slightest. But it did hurt his pride a bit. Sebastian was once again in front of him, his hands on each side of his head.  
"I will get as excited as I want"  
Ciel smiled and brought his knee up and kneed the older demon in the chest. Sebastian groaned and stumbled back hitting the desk.  
"You are mine Sebastian. I own you."  
The raven smirked, and chuckled.  
"Then prove it."  
Ciel's eyes began to glow, a snarl slipped from his lips as he came at Sebastian. The older demon found himself laying on the mahogany desk. The young Earl had no idea how much this was turning Sebastian on. Sometimes a dominating demon rather like to be dominated himself. And there was no better fantasy then for Ciel to be the one who was doing the dominating.  
Bochan climbed up upon Sebastian his skinny legs straddling the butler erection. The raven couldn't hold back the small whimper that escaped his lips.  
Ciel couldn't believe that he was doing this. Where did this confidence come from? What the hell was in his tea?  
Sebastian looked up at his master, he saw the glimmer of hesitation. He wouldn't have it. He grabbed onto Ciel waist and deftly switched their positions. The Earl barked a curse, but it soon turned to a moan when Sebastian placed a hand over his throat.  
"You little bastard, you love the pain as much as I do."  
Ceil whimpered and Sebastian tightened his grip. He kissed his master, forcing his tongue into that wet plump mouth. The two demons tongues battled, Sebastian's eventually winning and sucking hard on Ciel's tongue. He took his hand off of Ciel's throat and ran it down his chest. The young man arched and clawed at his butler's jacket, wishing for that creamy skin underneath to touch his. Sebastian smiled and quickly shrugged out of the coat and vest. The thin white shit was all that was left, that and pants.  
"That better Bochan?"  
"Shut the fuck up and kiss me."  
Sebastian growled and ripped his master's jacket off. Ciel groaned and realized suddenly that Sebastian was literally sitting on him. It was beginning to hurt. Ciel reached up and pushed the demon from his body, the raven tumbled onto the floor and dragged Ciel down with him. The earl landed with a thump onto the hard body.  
"Come on Bochan, prove it."  
Damn him, him and that husky voice. Ciel whimpered and forced his hands to rip open the crisp white shirt. Buttons flew in every direction, that hard pale chest was exposed to the younger demon. For a moment all he could do was stare at it,. The slightly pert nipples painted a slight pink . The toned chest with muscles sculpted like a greek statue. It was all ciel could do not to cum at the sight of it.  
Sebastian on the other hand was smirking, looking at his master's face.  
Ciel's jacket was off and his shirt slightly unbuttoned, but... none of that turned Sebastian on. What really did it for him were the taught suspenders that hung against his pale body. Sebastian wanted to pluck them like a violin string. He was awoken from his lustful fantasies when Ciel ran his needle like fingernails down his chest. Air suddenly filled his lungs, he nearly choked on it.  
"Is that what gets you going Sebastian."  
"Nnnn-"  
Ciel laughed, a touch of sadistic residing in it. He bent his head and blew on the already pert nipples The older demon whimpered slightly.  
"Oh you like that, well you are not suppose to like that."  
The Earl smacked a hand down on Sebastian neck, the older demon choked for a moment then steadied.  
"All your doing is turning me on."  
CIel snarled, and brought his hand off of Sebastian's neck only to claw at his neck until black blood welled up. He stretched his shirted back and began to slowly lick the wound.  
Pleasure flamed through Sebastian's body, hot white pleasure that only made his cock more painfully hard. His growl began to turn into Ciel's name repeating in a heated passionate mantra. The younger demon let go of Sebastian's neck with a pop. For a moment Ciel or Sebastian couldn't breath. The black blood making both of them higher than cloud nine. Time froze, the only two demons and people in the world . What could compare to that feeling of absolute bliss? Sebastian reached up and curled his fingers in Ciel's hair. That silk soft blue hair that Sebastian had the exclusive honor of worshiping. Ciel smiled and bumped his head against Sebastian's hand. 'Just like a cat' Sebastian thought. How could this kid go from one emotion to the next so quickly? Almost like jekyll and hyde, but far more dangerous.  
"Ciel"  
His eyes flared up, his pale skin beginning to warm. It was the blood that he had just consumed.  
"What Sebastian are you scared of me?"  
The raven smirked.  
"Afraid of you? No, why would I be afraid of you. I'm far more powerful then you are, and taller too."  
Ciel hissed his annoyance.  
"Then why are you the one that's on the ground."  
Sebastian laughed and plucked Ciel off of him, trapping the young earl underneath him. His head swam for a moment, but Ciel would not be overturned so easily.  
"I let you do that."  
He smiled, bent his head and kissed those complaining lips. Ciel moaned, and rubbed his hands up that toned chest.. Sebastian pressed his tongue into Ciel's mouth, sucking on the muscle that he found there.  
Sebastian yanked Ciel off of the floor and placed him on the mahogany desk. Ciel smiled and ran his hand along the edge.  
"I can smell it Ciel. Smell your lust, your passion. It flows off of you like water flows over a waterfall. It's addicting Ciel. The most intoxicating fragrance in the world."  
His words ran through the younger demon like a current, the raven demon was electrocuting the blue haired teen.  
He bent his head and nibbled on Ciel's earlobe a loud moan soon echoed through the room.  
"Hmm that can't be you weak spot, it's too easy."  
Ciel couldn't answer him, well, for the simple fact that he had no clue what talking was at that frowned, moving his teeth down dragging them against the creamy skin. Ciel thought he might become mad with this slow torturous pleasure. But finally Sebastian latched onto a spot right underneath Ciel's ear. The younger demon screamed .  
"That's it, scream for me."  
And Ciel was more happy to comply. Screaming Sebastian's name and occasionally adding a curse into the mix.  
Sebastian took that distraction to undress the Earl down to his underwear. Also he stripped himself down to the same garment. He pulled back letting Ciel catch his breath for one moment. Sebastian admired his handiwork. The purpling bruise that he created. It was rather beautiful, it marked Ciel as his own.  
Ciel was in total bliss, how was it possible that he was enjoying this? It had only been one year before that these feelings for Sebastian had started showing up. Was it truly possible that... no. He wasn't even going to go there. But lying here under Sebastian, who for the record wasn't that heavy anymore, was the only place that Ciel wanted to be at the moment. Sebastian had, had enough of waiting. Hell he had waited long enough. At that moment Sebastian yanked Ciel's underwear off.  
"Fuck me Sebastian."  
With a feral growl, Sebastian shoved three fingers in Ciel's ass. Sebastian yelped, bucking his hips up. The raven demon smiled and pumped his three fingers. Each time hitting the Earl's prostate. Sebastian began to pump Ciel's length, the young demon groaned loudly. The raven began to scissor his fingers, stretching his beloved Master. Preparing him for the large cock that would come next.  
Ceil arched into Sebastian's chest, savoring each drop of pain melting it into his skin. He loved it, he wanted more. He wanted Sebastian to snap him in half.  
"Fuck me Sebastian, just fuck me."  
The older demon yanked Ciel off of the floor and quickly slammed him into the wall. Ciel groaned, clawing at Sebastian's pale shoulders. The raven demon complied and shoved into Ciel, that tight heat feeling so intoxicatingly good around his cock. He stayed like that for a moment, letting Ciel adjust. But that only lasted for a moment, when Ciel bucked his hips slightly, impaling himself father onto the demon's cock.  
"May I Ciel?"  
"Why the fuck are you asking me this question?"  
A feral growl split the air and Sebastian began to pound into Ciel. Not having a care in the world, taking what belonged to him. If he couldn't have the soul he would have the the body. And now he would have it for the rest of eternity.  
Ciel could feel the white fire brewing in his stomach. That urge to just let go and never look back.  
"Just let go Ciel."  
That did it, that husky voice unraveling him. He came violently over the both of them. Sebastian soon followed Ciel over the edge, crying the Earl's name into the light. Sebastian collapsed onto Ciel. Both demons panting like horny dogs.  
"Too long...Ciel to long have I waited for that."  
They laid there... savoring the other. Thinking how lucky they were to be stuck with each other for the rest of eternity.


End file.
